


A Regular Midsummer Night’s Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Regular Midsummer Night’s Dream

The place, the booming city of Athens. The when, an early age of magic and enchantment, where people work hard and royalty reigned wisely.

Speaking of royalty, the play starts with a very peculiar couple or royalty. It was none other than the Duke Benson of Athens, who was taking a nice walk with his soon to be bride Pam, queen of the Amazons –not the Wonder Woman or the Hercules amazons.  They were walking around the nice garden inside the Duke’s mansion and talking about their wedding, which was the biggest event in all Athens and everyone was talking about it or very busy making preparations for it.

“My dear Pam, isn’t this wonderful? Our wedding is coming soon! In only four days, on the day of the new moon, I shall make you mine forever. But honestly, it feels like time is passing too slowly, come on moon, why can’t you fade away quicker?!” He asked with genuine desperation.

“Come on Benson, no need to be impatient. We have waited far longer than that, there’s no point in losing it when we’re this close.”

Benson let out a content sigh, “as always my love, you’re right. Doug! Come here.”

The otter obeyed, standing in front of Benson waiting for his next order.

“Go and get the young people of Athens ready to celebrate and have a good time. I want everyone happy and smiling for my wedding!”

Doug nodded and left in a beat, leaving Benson alone with his future bride.

“Benson, you’re behaving quite oddly lately. Is there something wrong? Why are you so nervous?”

He looked at her and sighed, “I-I’m sorry darling, it’s just- when I wooed you I used violence, I attacked you, even if we were at war, it was so uncivilized of me and rude to you. I want to make it up to you-to make it right this time. That’s why I’m throwing these parties and festivals and celebrating with such luxury. I want everyone to know I’m marrying the woman I love,” he held her hands with a soft expression, “and I want to love forever.”

Pam was about to answer something rather than just smile fondly at him, but they were interrupted by a group of people approaching them.

“Long live Benson, our famous and respected duke!”

“Thank you, Frank,” Benson smiled, “What’s new with you?”

“I am here to ask you to solve a very serious problem. My daughter, Margaret is supposed to marry this man, Rigby. Step forward Rigby.”

The man in question did, he was quite short and had brown hair on top of his smug face.

“However, this man Mordecai –step forward you vandal-” the other man, who was tall and had blue hair obeyed, although with annoyance in his eyes, “has courted my daughter without my permission. He has given her poems, flowers, and tricked my daughter into preferring him than the noble Rigby. He pretends to be in love with her, singing her love songs by her window by the moonlight, going so far as to give her hair locks, rings, toys , trinkets, and whatever other presents he likes to bribe her with! He has made my daughter stubborn and harsh instead of obedient of her father, like she should be, by stealing her heart. I brought them all here, in front of you my Duke, so you can tell her that she belongs to me and has to do as I say! The law is on my side on this: she either marries the man I choose for her, or chooses death!”

Benson let Frank finished and turned to Margaret, “what do you have to say about this? Your father is the one man you should obey above anyone else, and Rigby is quite the nobleman.”

“So is Mordecai,” Margaret answered.

“But Rigby is the one he wants you to marry, therefore you should think of him as better.”

“Right now I only wish my father would try to understand.”

“It is you the one who should try,” Benson disapproved.

“I’m sorry Duke, but with all due respect, I’d rather have you tell me what would happen to me if I were to refuse to marry Rigby instead.”

“Well, unfortunately, there are only two possible paths for you,” the Duke explained, “you either will be executed or will have to live forever as a nun. You’re really beautiful, Margaret, you should really consider just marrying the man your father wants you to. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life wearing a priestess’s habit and caged up in a cloister forever, living your entire life without a husband or children, weakly chanting hymns to the cold and virginal goddess of the moon? Or you’d rather be a wife and a mother someday?”

“You are asking me to have children with someone I don’t love?”

“Maybe you need more time to think this through,” Benson tried to offer, “so you’ll have until the day of my wedding to make a decision. You either marry Rigby, swear off dating to live as a nun-or face the cold blade of the executioner.”

“Come on Margaret, don’t be like this,” Rigby told her, “and you!” he turned to Mordecai, “stop acting like she’s yours! I got more of a right to her than you!”

“Rigby, you got her father’s approval, but I got hers. I’ll marry Margaret-you can marry Frank.”

“You punk!” Frank snapped, barely containing himself from attacking Mordecai. “Margaret is MY daughter, and I’m giving her away to whoever I say so!”

“My Lord, I beg you listen to me,” Mordecai turned to Benson, “why should Rigby be the one to marry Margaret and not me? I’m just as rich and noble as he is, I can take care of her better since I love her more! Rigby doesn’t care about her, he has been in love before and not with her! He was dating Eileen not long ago, and she is such a sweet girl and so beautiful too! She still loves him, while he dumped her in a heartbeat so he could marry a girl he never bothered to woo like he did with her!”

Rigby looked away in embarrassment, trying to hide his guilt for such well-known faults.

“I have to admit I’ve heard the rumors,” Benson conceded, “but the law is clear, and there’s nothing I can do about it. Frank, Rigby, come with me. You too, dear,” he called his bride, “as we must all discuss important matters before the wedding day comes.”

“After you, my lord.”

The three men and the lady left the room, leaving Mordecai and Margaret to mourn their love alone.

Mordecai noticed tears on his lover’s cheeks, “whoa, what’s wrong sweetie? Why are you crying?”

“How could I not? You’ve heard them; I either marry Rigby, become a nun or die in four days!” She sobbed. “Either way, we’ll never be together. It’s hopeless.”

“Hope is never lost, babe,” Mordecai disagreed. “I have the perfect plan to escape this.”

“What?”

“It’s easy: I have an aunt in the outside lands of Athens, she’s a widow and very rich. She has no children, so she thinks of me as a son. If we can get where she lives without getting caught we can get married there, the law of Athens don’t apply there so no one can force us to leave or be separated!”

He held Margaret’s hands between his own, “I know it’s dangerous and risky, but I swear Margaret, I love you with all my heart. If you love me too, sneak out from your dad’s house and meet me at the entrance of the forest. Let’s run away and never look back.”

“Oh, Mordecai,” Margaret’s tears were now of joy, “I promise, I promise I’ll follow you wherever you go.”

They kissed, sealing their promise to stay together forever.

About an hour later they were outside Benson’s mansion, walking back to Margaret’s place when they run into a short, sweet looking girl.

“Oh, hey Eileen!” Mordecai saluted her.

“You look really pretty today!”

“What? How dare you!” Eileen said with wet eyes. The others looked at her confused so she continued, “you’re the one that is pretty, Margaret, since now Rigby wants your beauty above mine. Oh lord, what did I do wrong? Why did he stop loving me and now loves you?”

“Eileen, please don’t cry,” Margaret tried brushing away her tears. “It’s not my fault he doesn’t get it, I really don’t like him yet he still wants to marry me.”

“He’s in love with your beauty, no doubt. If only my face was as pretty as yours,” Eileen sobbed.

“Well you won’t have to worry about my face anymore, since he won’t ever see it again,” Margaret confided her. “I’m running away tonight with Mordecai so he can’t force me to marry him. Then he’ll be sad and lonely, and he’ll be all yours. I promise.”

They said their goodbyes, and now Eileen was all alone to ponder about her life.

“Gosh, and to think not long ago Rigby would embrace me and swear to love me forever. And now he only thinks of Margaret! My best friend, of all people in Athens! I can’t believe he’d be so cruel to break his promise. Or me so stupid to still love him anyways…oh lord, what can I do to win him back?”

She looked up the sky, looking for an answer, until she came up with a ‘brilliant’ idea.

“That’s it! I’ll tell him about Margaret running away with Mordecai! He’ll realize until what point she doesn’t love him, and to which point I do! He’ll be so heartbroken and grateful to me he’ll have to take me back!”

She left the scene running, unaware of the consequences of the mistake she was about to make.


End file.
